


Soulbond

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flirting, Fluff, Foggy Nelson Is Done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: In their world, everyone shares a bond with another person. No one knows how it happens, but as a child, their consciousness links to that of another person, their “soulmate."





	Soulbond

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/167140789350/you-gotta-stop-fucking-people-when-im-trying-to

Matt’s always  _been_ there. For as long as Foggy can remember, or probably even longer. Foggy has no idea what Matt looks like. He’s just always had Matt’s voice, his thoughts, his presence in the back of his head. No, Matt isn’t a hallucination. In their world, everyone shares a bond with another person. No one knows how it happens, but as a child, their consciousness links to that of another person, their “soulmate." 

Soulmates can be romantic… or platonic. Foggy’s pretty sure that his and Matt’s soulmate-ship is of the platonic variety. But there is some nagging voice, deep, deep in the back of his mind- one that doesn’t belong to Matt- that tells him that maybe he is in love with his soulmate. 

Matt’s just been there with him through thick and thin, as cliche as that sounds. He has given Foggy the emotional support to power through tough times, and Foggy has done the same for him. 

Over the years, their bond has become stronger. Foggy still feels what Matt is feeling. He knows when Matt is having a good day because those days Foggy would be all smiles too. He also knows when Matt’s having a bad day. Foggy locked himself up in his room and cried for days when Matt’s dad died. He could feel how much pain his soulmate was in. Even at 12, Matt was trying to bury his feelings deep down, but Foggy couldn’t so he cried on behalf of his soulmate. 

Now that they’re both 20 years old, they have a better control over their bond. 

Foggy can tune out Matt and his thoughts and feelings when he wants to. 

Unless he is sleeping. 

Foggy is at his most vulnerable and has his guard down when he’s in a deep slumber. He can’t stop Matt from invading his mind. Which on most days results in him waking up at wee hours of the morning with a boner, covered in sweat, and panting like he’s just run a marathon. 

When it happened for the first time, two years ago, Foggy thought it was a just a sex dream. Then it started happening a little too frequently, as in literally every day of the week, which led Foggy to freak out and consider sex rehab at age 18, because having a sex dream every night of the week couldn’t be normal. 

It wasn’t until 6 months later that he realized that  _he_ wasn’t the one who needed sex rehab, Matt was. 

The guy was the reason Foggy was losing his sanity and pumping himself full of both energy drinks and coffee in an effort to stay awake in class. 

Foggy asked Matt many times to stop having sex while he’s trying to sleep, but Matt is a stubborn asshole who doesn’t listen. 

****. 

But now, two years later, Foggy has had enough. 

One night, he got comfortable in his bed with his comforter, let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes as he let his mind focus on Matt. 

"Meeting” Matt was always a pleasant experience. He could feel his soulmate’s presence all around him, engulfing him. It felt like a warm, comforting hug. 

Their souls traveled to a different plane to meet. It was literally an out of world experience. Foggy could never feel his physical body. Sometimes he forgot that he even had a physical body. 

It’s almost like Matt is all he needs. If he could, he would leave the physical world and all of its pain and drama behind, and just live here in this dark nothingness. At least he would have Matt with him. 

“Man how many times do I have to tell you,you gotta stop fucking people when I’m trying to sleep, Matt. I can’t block our bond when I’m unconscious, and I don’t need to feel  _that_ ,” Foggy said once he was done taking in the feeling of having his soulmate all around him. 

“Maybe you should stop sleeping when I’m trying to fuck people,” Matt’s cocky voice echoed in his mind. Foggy could feel his self-satisfied smirk. 

“You are such an asshole,” Foggy huffed. 

“Or just join in." 

Foggy stilled when he heard the off-handed comment. Usually, Matt just brushed off his complaints or changed the subject. So this was  _unexpected_. 

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" 

What? He was curious. 

He somehow started feeling even warmer.

"We should meet,” Matt suggested. 

“Wait… what?" 

"It’s been 20 years, Foggy,” Matt pointed out. Like he needed to. “I think it’s about time we meet." 

"So after all these years you suddenly want to meet me so that you could have a threesome?” Foggy asked. “I guess that’s one way to put a soulbond to good use." 

Matt’s deep laugh reverberated all around him. Foggy always loved that sound. "Well, it doesn’t necessarily have to be a threesome. It could be a twosome,” Matt suggested. “Or maybe sex doesn’t even need to factor into the whole thing. I just want to meet you, Foggy. Touch you." 

"Okay, you’re confusing me. You just said sex doesn’t have to factor into the whole thing and then you say you want to touch me?" 

Foggy felt cold all of a sudden. It’s almost like Matt had withdrawn himself and was far away now. Foggy didn’t like that. 

"It’s not about sex, Foggy. I can’t see so I’ll have to touch you to know what you look like." 

"Oh,” Foggy replied. “My bad. Sometimes I forget that you-" 

"Can’t see?” Matt asked. “That makes the two of us." 

"It’s just the energy around you. It’s so powerful. And your heightened senses- it’s  _amazing_." 

Matt chuckled again. "That’s one way to put it, I guess. So what do you say? Can we meet?" 

"I don’t know, Matt,” Foggy hesitated. 

“Why?" 

"I don’t want to ruin things. We have such a great relationship right now. What if everything just unravels when we meet?” Foggy asked. 

“Foggy, I know every little thing about you. Like how you still sleep with the stuffed animal your mom gave you for your 5th birthday. Or how you love singing Walking on Sunshine in the shower. Or how you used to fight with your 40-year-old high school Math teacher but secretly had a crush on him." 

"Hey! I thought we were never going to talk about that again!" 

"My point is that I know everything about you. So you won’t scare me away." 

Foggy considered Matt’s proposition for a few seconds. "Fine. I’m coming home this weekend, anyway. How about we meet at Josie’s at 8 on Saturday?" 

"That sounds like a plan,” Matt replied. “Remember to bring that fake ID of yours." 

"You know about that too?” Foggy asked. 

“Of course.” And there it was. The self-satisfied smirk in Matt’s voice. “I can’t wait to meet you, Fog." 

"Me too, Matt." 

Foggy missed Matt’s presence as soon as he opened his eyes. He had a strong urge to fly out to New York right now and see his soulmate. 

But what’s another two days. Right?


End file.
